


Напуганный

by Anys



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Crush, M/M, Pining, Secret Crush, awkward moments, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anys/pseuds/Anys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лишь Кинсер знает, какое количество времени тратит Скотти, пытаясь придумать, как узнать у доктора Маккоя о его чувствах. К счастью, он не слишком разговорчив.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Напуганный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scared](https://archiveofourown.org/works/822818) by [DeathTrapDaisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathTrapDaisy/pseuds/DeathTrapDaisy). 



> Бета - чудесная TlokeNauake
> 
> Переведено на 2-й лвл ЗФБ-2014 для команды WTF Star Trek Reboot

— И вообще, что я, по-твоему, должен был сделать? Просто подойти к нему со словами «Эй, Ленни, привет, как дела, о, и, кстати, ты мне нравишься?»  
  
Для Скотти было обычным делом жаловаться Кинсеру, пока они в очередной раз проверяли варп-ядро или чинили что-нибудь вместе, но обычно Скотти ныл по поводу очередных указаний от начальства или о чём-то вроде этого. Иногда — о том, как какой-нибудь косорукий механик испортил что-нибудь. Но впервые на памяти Кинсера Скотти жаловался на свою личную жизнь.  
  
— Я имею в виду, эта дверь может ведь даже не открываться в нужную сторону, — тем временем продолжил Скотти, почти полностью закрытый панелью, с едва видневшимися из-под консоли ногами.   
— Какая дверь?  
  
Кинсер повернулся на голос, только сейчас заметив доктора Маккоя.  
  
Звук, с которым Скотти приложился о панель, на удивление громким эхом разнесся по комнате.  
  
— Ах, черт, Скотти, — а вот теперь голос Леонарда точно звучал немного виновато, ведь он определенно не хотел пугать инженера, а уж тем более быть виновником его травмы. Он даже положил руку на спину Скотти, помогая тому подняться.  
— Все в порядке, — пробормотал Скотти, потирая затылок свободной рукой и поднимаясь. — В любом случае, что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
Маккой скрестил руки на груди.  
  
— Ты не отвечал на вызовы капитана, и он начал волноваться, все ли с тобой в порядке, так что он позвонил мне, — ответил он и подошел ближе, дабы осмотреть пострадавшую голову инженера, не обращая никакого внимания на протесты последнего.  
  
Скотти безуспешно попытался подавить румянец.  
  
— И отправил тебя сюда? — смог все-таки выдавить он, пока Маккой продолжал осмотр, стоя очень близко, в чем не было никакой необходимости.  
— Ага.  
  
Движимый единственной целью занять себя хоть чем-то, Скотти перевел взгляд на Кинсера, который, в свою очередь, не мигая, смотрел на них двоих.  
  
Даже несмотря на отсутствие каких-либо звуков, Скотти знал, что Кинсер смеялся над ним.  
  
— Что ж, мистер Скотт, выглядит так, будто вы здоровы, — в конце концов саркастически подвёл итог Маккой и отступил на пару шагов назад. — Я скажу капитану, что вы были просто заняты.  
  
С этими словами доктор развернулся и пошел к выходу, предоставив Скотти возможность полюбоваться своим задним видом. Кинсер тоже посмотрел доктору вслед и моргнул Скотти.  
  
— Даже не смей смотреть на меня так.

***

  
— Сегодня я сделаю это, — голосом, полным решимости, сказал Скотти, едва завидев Кинсера в инженерной следующим утром. Когда Кинсер в ответ лишь моргнул, Скотти пояснил:  
— Сегодня я спрошу его о чувствах ко мне. Я решил, что это заслуживает попытки, ведь так? Он заслуживает попытки…  
  
С этими словами Скотти пригладил волосы в попытке довести свою причёску до идеала. Он также был свежевыбрит и к тому же пах особенно приятно в этот день.  
  
Помимо этого, в течение всего рабочего дня он был очень аккуратен, довольный своим решением, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока один из его подчиненных не учинил пожар. И естественно, когда он бросился с огнетушителем прямо к месту возгорания, произошел взрыв. В конечном итоге Скотти, конечно же, был рад, что пожар потушен, и у него даже остались обе брови. Но он действительно не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь узнал об этом происшествии.  
  
Однако все это привело к тому, что сейчас он сидел в медицинском отсеке, покрытый сажей и копотью с головы до ног, а его волосы торчали во все стороны, как в каком-нибудь мультфильме, где персонажей не учили бережному обращению с розетками. Хорошо хоть, он практически не чувствовал боли, вероятно, из-за того, что ее перебивало смущение и адское волнение от предстоящей встречи с Леонардом. До сих пор он видел только нескольких медсестер, которые оказывали ему и нескольким другим пострадавшим от взрыва первую медицинскую помощь.  
  
От забот о внешнем виде Скотти отвлекла боль, когда он неуклюже согнул руку, и опаленная ткань задела один из ожогов на руке.  
  
— Черт, Скотти, — первым делом заявил Маккой, войдя в комнату, и у Скотти хватило духу лишь смущенно глянуть в ответ.  
  
Кинсер и на этот раз был рядом со своим начальником, хоть и не получил никаких повреждений во время пожара. И даже он казался слегка нервничающим за своего друга, который выглядел паршиво.  
  
Пока Маккой осторожно отдирал расплавившуюся униформу от слегка обожженной кожи, Скотти тратил все свои силы на то, чтобы не шипеть слишком сильно, хотя в этот момент рукав именно его рубашки резали, чтобы обработать рану.   
  
— Что, черт возьми, у вас произошло? — спросил, наконец, Леонард, впрочем, не отвлекаясь от работы.  
  
Скотти нахмурился и ответил явно расстроенным голосом:  
  
— Ну, механики могут иногда быть еще той занозой в заднице.  
  
Кинсер не мигая смотрел на него, явно ожидая, пока он наконец-то сделает ход, к которому так долго готовился.  
  
— Ты должен держать себя в порядке, парень, — продолжал тем временем Маккой, сосредоточившись на обработке обожженной кожи.  
  
Скотти поймал взгляд инопланетянина, тот в ответ многозначительно кивнул в сторону врача, как будто сигнализируя, что вот он, его шанс. Скотти в ответ лишь яростно покачал головой. Тогда Кинсер скрестил руки на груди и еще раз многозначительно моргнул.  
  
Маккой в это время провел регенератором по обожженной руке, запуская процесс восстановления тканей.   
  
— Насколько все плохо, док? — спросил наконец Скотти, глядя на хмурого Леонарда.  
— Ты счастливчик. Вероятно, останется рубец, но, парень, тебе нужно быть осторожней в следующий раз!  
  
От строгого голоса Маккоя Скотти захотелось провалиться сквозь землю.  
  
— Мы не можем потерять нашего лучшего инженера, — добавил тот, а Скотти так и не смог найти слов, слишком смущенный даже для того, чтобы просто поднять взгляд от пола, не говоря уже о том, чтобы внятно ответить.  
  
Маккой в ответ на это молчание лишь вздохнул и добавил уже мягче:  
  
— Эй, ты в порядке?  
  
Скотти посмотрел ему в глаза и быстро кивнул, лишь надеясь, что Леонард не слышал, как бешено бьется его сердце.  
  
— Теперь-то уж точно, док.  
  
Маккой не сдержал улыбки, прежде чем вернуться к работе.  
  
Кинсер же продолжил категорично стоять между ними двумя, и Скотти пришлось еще раз покачать головой в ответ, на что помощник неожиданно воздел руки к небу в угадываемом жесте отчаяния.  
  
— С ним все в порядке? — все-таки спросил Маккой после минутного молчаливого переглядывания-разговора между Скотти и Кинсером.  
— Да, в порядке. Просто он мудак.  
  
Кинсер в ответ на это опять моргнул в сторону доктора. Леонард же в это время переводил взгляд с одного на другого, но в итоге лишь молча вернулся к работе.  
  
Казалось, что Кинсер был единственным в комнате, кто заметил, что Маккой был со Скотти намного нежнее, чем с другими пациентами, особенно с теми, которые были виновны в причине взрыва.

***

— Я не знаю, что делать, — в очередной раз простонал Скотти.  
  
Если честно, Кинсер начал уже немного уставать от его ежедневных порций жалоб. Он должен был уже просто подойти к доктору, рассказать ему о своих чувствах и покончить с этим раз и навсегда.  
  
— Он меня не выносит, точно тебе говорю, и я знаю, мне просто надо двигаться дальше…  
  
Скотти продолжал говорить, и говорить, и говорить, в то время как Кинсер уже успел взгромоздиться на самый высокий из столов и с удобствами там устроиться.  
  
— Это будет трудно, ведь я так его люблю, но я должен, — тем временем продолжал Скотти. Все, на что у Кинсера остались силы, так это моргнуть, спрыгнуть со стола и уйти, оставив растерянного инженера в одиночестве.  
— О, вот и ты тоже бросил меня. Очень по-товарищески с твоей стороны! — крикнул он вслед уходящему другу.  
— Выглядишь уже получше, — произнес голос со знакомым южным акцентом за спиной.   
— Что? — спросил Скотти, развернувшись так резко, что если бы не помощь Маккоя, он точно бы упал.  
— Похоже, твои ожоги полностью зажили.  
— Эмм, это все твои лекарства, — ответил Скотти с нервным смешком.  
— Рад слышать. Мне нужно просто быстро просканировать тебя, чтобы убедиться, что выздоровление проходит хорошо, — ответил деловым тоном Леонард, открывая свою сумку и присаживаясь.  
  
Скотти лишь кивнул, задаваясь вопросом, почему главный врач корабля лично пришел за этим, когда легко мог отправить на это задание медсестру.  
  
Маккой же достал сканер и начал легко водить им, продвигаясь от головы к ногам. Скотти облизнул губы, стараясь не пялиться на доктора слишком сильно.  
  
— Я заставляю тебя нервничать? — наконец насмешливо спросил Леонард. Скотти тяжело сглотнул.  
— Нет, конечно, — быстро ответил он, но Маккой в ответ изогнул бровь, как бы говоря, что сканер не может врать.  
  
Именно тогда Кинсер решил вернуться и устроиться рядом с мужчинами с самым невинным видом.  
  
— О, теперь ты решил вернуться, — сказал ему Скотти, пока Леонард завершал сканирование.  
  
Кинсер же, не отвлекаясь, смотрел лишь на доктора, заставляя того чувствовать себя немного неловко.  
  
— Он что-то хочет? — спросил Маккой у Скотти, вопросительно глядя на Кинсера, который в свою очередь выжидающе уставился на инженера, не зная какими еще способами донести свою мысль.  
  
Тот в ответ лишь покачал головой, Кинсер еще раз моргнул, а Леонард бросил еще один взгляд на них двоих, прежде чем начать собирать свои инструменты.  
  
— С каждой минутой ситуация становится все более странной, — заметил он перед тем, как взять свою сумку.  
  
Маккой уже был на полпути к двери, когда кто-то сзади начал дергать его за подол рубашки. Повернувшись, он увидел Кинсера, немигающие глаза-бусинки которого были направлены на него.  
  
— Да что тебе надо?! — раздраженно завопил Скотти, подлетая к помощнику, чтобы остановить его.  
  
Кинсер воспользовавшись представившейся возможностью, схватил Скотти и Маккоя и заставил их взяться за руки.  
  
— Ты нравишься Скотти, — просто сказал он Леонарду после своих манипуляций и развернулся, оставив мужчин вдвоем. Маккой уставился на шокированного Скотти, а тот будто бы в ответ начал стремительно бледнеть.  
  
Удивительно, но Леонард даже не пытался вырвать свою руку, напротив, слегка сжал ладонь инженера в своей.  
  
— Он разговаривает? — спросил Маккой, казалось, больше всего потрясённый именно этим фактом, а не всем остальным.  
— Только тогда, когда это действительно важно, — тихо ответил Скотти, не замечая, что Маккой покраснел, кажется, впервые за последние 20 лет.  
— Да, я так и подумал, — с этими словами он подошел к Скотти совсем близко, сокращая расстояние между ними до нуля.  
  
Маккой медленно наклонил голову, слегка коснувшись губами губ Скотти, как бы давая тому шанс отступить, который, впрочем, был полностью проигнорирован, когда Скотти, наконец-то выйдя из первоначального ступора, углубил поцелуй и приобнял Леонарда за плечи.  
  
Маккой в ответ, сжав руки на боках инженера, прижал Скотти к консоли, пытаясь не ослабить хватку и в то же время поставить сумку на стол.  
  
Когда они через пару минут все-таки прервались, оба тяжело дышали, но отстраниться друг от друга не спешили.  
  
— Не думал, что твоя дверь открывается подобным образом, — тихо заметил Скотти, и Маккой не сдержал улыбки.  
— Обычно нет, — ответил он, придвигаясь для следующего поцелуя, в то время как Скотти наконец-то претворил в реальность то, о чем мечтал месяцами, и совершенно бесстыдно лапал доктора.  
  
Леонард провел языком по нижней губе Скотти, приглашающе и побуждающе, и Скотти в ответ так покорно раздвинул губы, что он даже немного удивился. Впрочем, в ближайшее время ему и кроме удивления было чем заняться.  
  
Через несколько минут Маккою пришлось все-таки отстраниться, чтобы вдохнуть хоть немного воздуха, пока покрасневший Скотти разглядывал свои ботинки.  
  
— Может, пообедаем как-нибудь? — наконец отважился спросить он; ему пришлось срочно искать опору, когда Леонард со смешком отстранился от него.  
— Хорошо, как насчет сегодня вечером? — согласился Маккой, и Скотти не смог сдержать слишком широкой ухмылки.  
— Отлично, это просто замечательно, — ответил он, судорожно пытаясь вспомнить, свободен ли он на самом деле сегодня или нет. В любом случае, ради такого события он выкроит время.  
— Тогда до встречи, Скотти.  
— Да, до встречи, и это… свидание, — последнее слово произнести спокойно не удалось, но Скотти хотя бы попытался.  
  
Леонард в ответ подмигнул ему и развернулся, чтобы наконец-то покинуть инженерную, бросив еще один искрящийся взгляд напоследок.  
  
Скотти удовлетворенно вздохнул и плюхнулся в стоящее рядом со столом кресло.  
  
Кинсер, как будто точно выждав момент, тихо вернулся обратно.  
  
— Ты предатель, но я еще не решил, что с тобой делать: убить или купить выпивку, — покачав головой, заметил Скотти.  
  
Кинсер просто посмотрел на него, убежденный в правильности своего поступка. Теперь, по крайней мере, ему не придется ежедневно выслушивать стенания Скотти о докторе, и они смогут вернуться к механике.  
  
— Так, а теперь давай-ка посмотрим, что там происходит с варп-ядром.  
  
Да, как он и подозревал.


End file.
